New Threats
by Emerald Sunset
Summary: Three Gundam pilots show up to assit the Gboys as new enemies threaten to destroyt the peace. HYxOC, DMxHS, TBxOC, please R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters….so please don't sue my ass….oh I don't own L.A. either…blah…but I wouldn't have the money to pay anything either….ya I don't own Gundam wing so…ya

Author's Note: Please R&R and you can email me at bluestars83@yahoo.com =) oh what else….um… story couplings not Yaoi or Yuri, if any upcoming lemons come up I will warn and not include it in the story i will up a a new 'story' with all the lemons.

Prologue

Back pressed against the cold metal seat Sam's breathing was hard and laboured in the cockpit of her Gundam as she continued the defensive moves against the mobile dolls. "Control do we have backup?" she heard one of the other pilots ask eagerly. Her Gundam, the Trinity Custom, a gun metal black lined with platinum silver detail machine avoided the fire of three dolls as she shouted over the com system,

"Ya back up right about now would be excellent." She grunted loudly as her Gundam took a heavy hit from the back. "Damn!" she swore as the machine creaked from the blow. Shoving her long auburn hair out of her face she turned her machine a 180 degree to face her attacker, she pulled out a long metal cylinder from the back of her Gundam. Sam pressed a button and a sliver coloured laser emerged from the one side forming a beam sabre. She rammed it through her enemies front and moved on to the next target. 

"Gundams I want your status report." A voice barked over the COM system as the face of Sally Po appeared in a screen on Sam upper left hand corner in the cockpit.

"This is Raven, I have damage to my left arm." A voice reported as a blond hair pilot appeared in the same screen.

"This is Helix, I am still fine, but one of my engines are not functioning." Another voice declared. "My mobility is not that great right now." The screen split into three sections as blue haired pilot appeared.

"Trinity Custom, I am fine, I have sustained some damage to the back of suit but I am almost out of fuel." Sam reported her ice blue eyes narrowing as she picked up a gun left behind by one of the old mobile dolls and took down three other suits. "Helix Custom I am coming over to assist you." Without waiting for an answer from Sally she blasted off and moved over to cover Helix Custom. Sam followed the signal from the guidance system and found Helix, one of its engine was still emitting black smoke. The red and black Gundam was outnumbered tremendously

"Well its about time. This should even out the odds." The pilot of Helix said relieved. As she once again appeared in the same screen, this time taking the whole screen up.

"I'll take that as a 'Oh gee Sam thanx for saving my unworthy ass'." Sam muttered, as she help fight off the mobile dolls. These new models seem to seek out the weak and injured and tried to eliminate them off first.

"Looks like we turned over a hornets nest." Hilde announced as she fought back to back with Sam grimacing. They were on their way from a successful mission when they checked out a large chunk of debris floating off of Saturn's orbit. Instead of finding cover for the ship as they tested the half fixed Gundams from their last mission they discovered a massive mobile doll manufacturing plant. Before they had a chance to report it in and call for back up the mobile dools started attacking the Preventer's ship forcing the half repaired Gundams out to fight.

"No kidding." A third voiced declared over the COM system. A midnight blue suit appeared to Sam's left, it was Jessica, the pilot of Raven. "Fighting over such a large parameter thins out our fire power." She announced as she joined in the nasty dog battle taking down several suits on her way, her picture appearing side by side with Hilde's.

"It also concentrates theirs" Hilde replied as she moved to dodge an attack, slower than usual with one of her engines out.

"We'll have to take our chances." Sam said through gritted teeth. "Damn, I am have almost no fuel left." She growled.

"Ditto" Jessica answered back. "We are sitting ducks if we do run out of fuel."

"Oh think of it as character building." Hilde joked.

"Right, if I am alive after this I am sure my character will build immensely" Sam replied sarcastically. Not three seconds after she uttered those words her Gundam refused to move. " Discovery I am out of fuel." Sam said over the COM system to the Preventer ship. "Get as far away as you can, I am using self-destruction to take out as many of these dolls as I can." Sam told the other two pilots and Discovery.

"Sam!" Hilde shouted over com. "Don't we'll figure something out." She pleaded.

"There is no way." Sam announced strangely clam as she stabbed her beam sabre through another mobile doll that charged at her, and shook from a gun fire she felt from two other. "I take out as much of them as I can and you two hopefully can deal with the rest of them, I am dead meat if I can't move anyways." She groaned as she banged her head against the wall from the blows to her Gundam. The live feed of Jessica and Hilde disappeared as the screen cracked and smoke poured out.

"God bless." Jessica said gravely, understanding it had to be done and started to back off.

"Goodbye." Hilde said her voice unsteady as she also moved away from Sam.

"Nobody saying goodbyes just yet. Not as long as the god of death can help it" A male voice announced through the COM system. Three Gundams appeared from right of Sam as she was about to press the self-destruct button.

"Duo!" Hilde shouted giddily.

"That's right babe, cavalry is here." He answered back as three help tear through the mobile dolls.

"I will secure the north." Trowa announced, as Heavy Arms blasted off in Jessica's direction.

"Well I am heading over there to help Hilde" Duo announced, as he manuvered Deathsyche Hell over to Hilde. Without a word a Wing Zero moved over to Sam, and moved to her side protecting her and fighting off most of the gunfire and mobile dolls. Sam did what she could without fuel and fired her machine gun and hacked at any suit that got too near, but the silent pilot did most of the work. 

After another half an hour the plant was fully destroyed and the dolls were completely gone. The Gundams gathered near the bits of broken mobile doll debris beside the chunk of rock "Well ladies, you should be more carefully next time." Duo announced over COM. 

"Its not our fault, we stumbled onto their plant, we weren't even fully repaired." Hilde complained. Sam couldn't see Hilde's face right now since her video screen was broken but she was betting she was doing her pout. 

"All right Discovery, we are heading back." Jessica announced. She too had run out of fuel; shortly after Trowa's arrival. After the fight she had climbed into Heavy Arm's cockpit, and Raven was now being towed back to the ship by Heavy Arms.

"Ready?" Heero asked, as he ejected a cable with a large hook like safety clip.

"Ya" she shouted as she fastened her helmet on, and opened the cockpit door. She caught the cable hook and floated around Trinity and ran the cable around it twice wincing at the damage from the battle clicked the clip on securing it to Wing. She half floated and half pulled herself to the cockpit door of the Wing Zero. Barely damaged it still look amazingly intimating. The cockpit hissed opened, and Sam climbed into the cramped cockpit, when the door closed back with a respond click she took off her helmet, shaking out her hair. "Thank you." She smiled her icy blue eyes collided with a pair of Persian blues. "The name is Samantha Atler." She said as she half stood and half knelt in the cramped space.

"Heero Yuy." He muttered as he spared her with a side-glance and flew back to the Discovery. 


End file.
